A Man's Own Wit
by Olivia-Starr
Summary: AU. Neville Longbottom is the BWL, and rightfully so. Harry Potter is a nobody- forced to live on his own cunning. Joining the Death Eaters may have been the best thing to happen to him, which is sad, really. Ravenclaw!Harry no bashing. no slash. no pairings
1. Backstory

Life hadn't been the easiest for one Hadrian James Mulciber Charles Potter.

It had started with growing up in an abusive home- no, it wasn't even his home. Harry had lived with his aunt Petunia and his cousin Vincent until the age of eleven.

He hadn't even known his name until he began primary school. All he knew to respond to was 'You There' or 'Boy' or, when one of his relatives was in a particularly bad mood, 'Freak'. He hadn't even realised this behaviour wasn't normal for a family.

Then he had turned eleven, and things had seemed to get better. He had found out the reason strange things happened around him was because he was a Wizard- a real, live, magic-user.

He had happily begun school at Hogwarts, a prestigious Magical school full of other wizards and witches. He didn't even mind that everyone seemed to think that he was lower than scum- it wasn't a foreign feeling for him after all. He could deal with the scathing remarks, the shoving into walls, and the glares from teachers.

He kept his head down, and didn't bother anyone. They eventually calmed down.

And then a troll came and ruined everything again. It came into the Dining Hall during the Hallow's Eve feast and began to injure students everyhwere. One student, named Lavender Brown, was injured so severely that she later bled to death.

Harry hadn't had anything to do with it. It was still blamed on him. The Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, chose to let rumors run rampant, although he did not expel Harry.

Harry continued to do his best. He achieved top marks in all his classes, even History, which was little more than an overview of Goblin Rebellions. Most other students napped, even the bushy-haired girl named Hermione Granger- an over-achiever if ever there was one.

Still no one recognized him and his achievments. They said he cheated, and insisted his grades were false.

The teachers either did nothing, or didn't notice. His Head of House, Professor Flitwick, was little more than a bystander when it came to handling his students. Apparently he trusted his prefects to maintain order.

That summer, he returned to the Evans' house and waited for something to become better in his life.

His second year at Hogwarts was not nearly as exciting or dangerous, thankfully. The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was nothing more than eye-candy, although he did his best to appear otherwise. Instead of teaching his classes, Gilderoy Lockhart brought Neville Longbottom, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, up on a stage and acted out some of his more daring 'cases'; still he was no good for the student population.

In the middle of the year, students began to become petrified from unknown reasons, but after a while, the Headmaster made an announcment that the problem had been dealt with and not to worry. Harry hadn't been worried the whole time. While he was surprised to find out that there was a basilisk in the school, and that he had the power to talk to snakes, he wasn't concerned too much.

It was the King-Snake's business what it did.

Summer came and went, with no problems and no surprises.

Third year began. Harry chose his electives and began classes. He still didn't know anything about his parents, and figured that some research was in order.

It took some bribery and a little bit of luck for Harry to find out about how Voldemort, also known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, used the Imperius Curse to control his father, James Potter, and force him to join the Death Eaters. More research found that his mother had not been spared when she fought off the curse.

Harry had been sent to his closest living relative, Petunia Evans and her son Vincent. One time Harry had asked why she didn't have a husband. He paid for his 'impudence' with a week of hard rations. Harry never asked his Aunt any personal questions again after that.

During his research, Harry also found the reason many students felt the need to take out their anger on him. Many former Death Eaters, when Voldemort fell and was no more, felt that the only way to escape justice was to claim innocence through the Imperius Curse.

Most were far from innocent yet escaped. James Potter was not among the lucky enough (or the ones with enough money to buy his way out of jail) to be pardoned. He was sentenced to eight-hundred years in Azkaban for his alleged crimes. He died in prison after two years. No one knew the exact reasons.

Lily Potter had died three years prior, and that was when Harry was sent to her sister's home.

Harry wasn't able to find out any more than that, as certain legally binding contracts had been use to seal his mother's will, and his father's had been made void when he was convicted.

The year ended, and Harry returned to his Aunt's household, avoiding as much contact as possible. He even began working a full-time job.

Summer ended too soon, as far as Harry was concerned, and school began once again.

Quidditch had been cancelled that year, not that Harry really cared. He had tried out for Seeker last year, but quickly realised that even though he was good at it, he much preferred the library over teammates who refused to play with him.

Instead, the Tri-Wizard Tournament was to take place. Two other school joined Hogwarts in a competition to see which young man or woman would win against challenges created by the ICW.

No one younger than seventeen was allowed to compete. Neville Longbottom was chosen as a fourth competitor, despite all the logic against his entering and his age- 14.

Harry didn't pay much attention to the Tasks themselves, instead preferring to keep his head low and go about his magical education with no more problems.

And then Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff competitor and rightful Hogwarts champion, died. The school was in an uproar.

No one noticed when Harry quietly took Neville by the arm and lead him to the Infirmary.

Neville didn't remember in the morning who had brought him there, and no one cared enough to ask. They were all focused on the possible return of Voldemort.

School ended with a bang, and Neville was declared the winner of the Tournament even though he was too young to compete in the first place.

Harry left school and used his hard earned moeny to rent a hotel and live through the summer alone. Taking up a full time job during the last summer had left him just enough to get by if he continued to work.

His life was much less unpleasant, if not easier, than it had been. There was no Petunia Evans to demand he 'pull his weight', nor Vincent's bullying.

He was free of his relatives.

And then school started again. Life had been looking up, but with the arrival of Dementors to 'protect' the school, Harry felt like his life-force was draining away. He had no one who loved him enough for him to be able to cast the Patronus Charm, and plenty of bad memories for the Dementors to feed off of.

He was a prime target- and oh, did they come. Harry constantly heard his Aunt yelling at him, his cousin taunting him, even other students insulting him.

The worst memory was the one that had resurfaced- the one of his mother's death.

It turned out that his father _hadn't_ been under any sort of mind-altering curse. He had willingly killed his wife, and nearly his son, for the sake of his Master.

Harry had only survived because Lily had taken the curse meant for Harry. Her screams echoed in his head day and night.

And then the prisoners escaped from Azkaban. Bellatrix Black, Amycus Carrow, and Yaxley were the main escapees.

There was no doubt now that Voldemort had returned. Muggle-borns were being targeted, and the smarter ones left school and transferred to another school. Half-bloods were in fear for their lives.

And Harry still ignored it. His father had been a Death Eater, yes, but Harry didn't have any specific ambition to follow his father's footsteps.

And then Bellatrix had approached him on a Hogsmeade visit.

And Harry had become a Death Eater.

Maybe now he could gain revenge on those who had previously sought to harm him.

It took a while, but he moved steadily up in rank, until he was just as prestigious as Lucius Malfoy.

The only difference was that Harry wasn't a known Death Eater- he had more freedom to carry out his Lord's wishes.

And oh, he did.


	2. Chapter 1

"Mr. White." Voldemort's voice was as smooth as liquor. His charisma demanded attention and loyalty, and his magical aura and appearance gained fear.

"My Lord?" Harry stepped forward when his alias was called. No one was stupid enough to actually use their real name in the presence of other Death Eaters. It was for protection and secrecy.

"I have a special mission for you. Join me in my chambers after this meeting." The other Death Eaters in the chamber shifted slightly. Most of them were still on their knees, not daring to incur the wrath of their Master. Bellatrix and Harry were the exceptions. Harry because he had stood up as soon as his name had been called, and Bellatrix because she actually could get away with it.

The Deathmeet continued with no hitches. 'Mr. Brown' was told to burn a muggle village to the ground, and to take 'Ms. Red' and 'Mr. Green' with him. They were to leave that night.

Reports on various tasks were given to Lord Voldemort. Everyone stayed silent until called upon, knees sore and back bent.

Respect was paramount, and anyone with a hint of disregard for any reason was duly punished.

It was three hours until Harry was in Voldemort's chambers, knees still bent and neck sore. His body still wasn't used to kneeling constantly.

"Mr. White." Voldemort took pleasure in calling his servants fake names. It was a mistake from the last War that he had corrected. Now leaks could be plugged before they happened.

"My Lord?" Harry's voice was quiet. Voldemort had no need to strain to listen. He was more than that.

"Two weeks ago you were given the assignment of eliminating the youngest Weasley. Do you want to know why?" Harry tensed. It was not often the Dark Lord offered information, and never without a catch.

"My Lord, if you see that it is fit to tell me." It was the only answer he could give without running into a punishment. He had avoided those as much as he could, and he had no plan to stop now.

"Hmm. I do. Ginerva Weasley was the seventh daughter of the seventh son. Her power would have been immense if she were allowed to live. Weasleys have a reputation to lean towards Light magic. There was no chance of her joinig me, and power that I cannot have is power no one else can have. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord." There was no way he would admit not understanding, even if he didn't. A smart man never admits weakness when it can be avoided. Voldemort's laugh was high and cold, fitting his profile completely.

"Very good. You have gained my favour, Mr. White. As such- I have something for you."

Harry began to worry more than usual for his survival. Four years serving his Master had shown him that holding surprises in contempt was the best.

"Your new assignment- infiltrate Hogwarts and gain the favour of those within. I want you to recruit. Do not fail me." Harry fell again to his knees.

"Yes, my lord! It shall be done." Delayed obediance was treason in the eyes of his Master. That cold laugh sounded again, and Harry shivered.

It wasn't from the cold. Voldemort truly was a terrifying figure.

"Good. Await my orders from there. You will know when your Master calls." Harry was dimissed. He didn't leave in a hurry, but at a respectful pace, walking backwards so his back was never facing the Dark Lord.

When he exited the chambers, Harry quickly made his way to the fireplace in the Meeting room. Before he left, Harry transfigured his clothes into civilian robes, only removing his mask after he floo'd to his personal flat.

It was a long time before his aching muscles relaxed and Harry was able to sleep.

The Leaky Cauldron was a popular pub among wizards. Always crowded, it was a lively place full of noise and people. Smoke hung in the air and seeped into clothes. Men of questionable reputation drank from mugs filled with firewhiskey, continually drunk.

It was a favorite haunt of Harry's. He was on friendly terms with Tom, the bartender, and regularly received bargains from the man. Not to mention the food was better than what Harry could cook.

Years at the Evans' had not taught him how to cook. Even his Aunt hadn't been able to fix that.

That Tuesday night, Harry was sitting in the corner of the pub, in his usual spot, when someone sat next to him.

Harry glanced at the newcomer. It was a woman, although under that heavy cloak Harry wasn't entirely sure of his assumption.

"Harry Potter?" She asked- it was a she. What she was doing next to Harry was still a mystery, however.

"Who's asking?" Suspicion had always been Harry's friend. It routed out those who were false and made undesirable company uncomfortable.

"No one of concern, at the moment. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" The lady gestured to the stairs, presumably requesting the silence of somewhere else. Harry considered her for a moment. He had been trying for weeks to gain the attention of the Order of the Phoenix, to no avail. Perhaps tonight was his lucky night. Harry tilted his head, studying his companion.

Her head was covered by a hood, and the rest of her concealed by a heavy cloak. She could be anyone. Heck, she could be a he in disguise.

"Alright. But I've got somewhere to be in fifteen minutes." A bluff, but a good one. Harry knew that he could lie to Merlin himself and never be found out. It was also a precaution- if the lady thought he was expected somewhere, she was less likely to attack him.

The unlikely pair walked up the stairs, into a private room.

"Cozy." Harry noted under his breath. Sarcasm was a second language to him.

"Mr. Potter. I'm here on an errand of a friend of mine. They, who I shall not name, were willing to listen to what you had to say. They were made aware of your request to talk to them recently."

Harry smiled. So the Order had found him. They had never taken particular notice of the scrawny young boy that Harry used to be. He had grown into himself recently, however.

Now he was liable to be a threat- or an ally. Whichever they thought they needed him to be.

The irony was that he had been a threat for a very long time, and that he would continue to be so.

"Yes, I did have something to say. I will say my message once, and once only. After that I am leaving the building and waiting for a response- you won't be able to find me. These are hard times with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on the loose. I will return to this pub in a week." Harry glared at the figure before him. His point had been taken, he knew. He could be persuasive when he needed to be.

It was why Voldemort had chosen him for this assignment.

"Your terms are acknowledged and accepted. Continue." Harry wanted to laugh at the formality in which she answered. As if she had any say on how this meeting was going to work.

"Very well," Harry said with a raised eyebrow, "this is what I have to say: 'em setah ohw retsaM a ot tnavres a gnieb enod m'I - yps a eb lliw I.' Have a good day."

With that, Harry apparated to his flat, donning his Death Eater mask and cloak. He had a Master to report to.


End file.
